Running Wild
by PaperFox19
Summary: Panther and Sena go running and things get hot. Panther/Sena Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi —–/


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Masturbation

Pairing:Panther/Sena

Do not read if you do not like

Running Wild

Panther and Sena go running and things get hot.

—–/

Panther paid Sena a visit, wanting to see his running rival. Sena looked so happy when he saw his friend and rival. "Hey Sena was hopping we could go for a run, it's been awhile ya know."

"That sounds great Panther-kun, shall we go all out?" Sena asked a look of determination crossing his features. Panther smirked. "Let's see how it goes."

The two boys got ready and took off running. Each one picked up more and more speed to match the other. They ran so fast the picked up wind making people gasp or cover their hats as they flew by. It wasn't long before the two began to release their aura. Some people saw the flash of green and purple others saw the ghost and the panther running together.

Sena and Panther were so happy they kept running faster and faster they ran out of the city and into the woods, eventually they burned up all their energy and were forced to stop their competitive running. Sena braced himself against a tree and panted as his sweaty body came down from the adrenaline. "It's always great running with you Panther-kun."

"Same here Sena-kun." Panther says and looks at the boy, and he felt the same urge he always got when he saw Sena, he didn't know if it was his accelerated heart rate or the fact he hadn't seen the boy in a long time he acted on his desire.

Patrick walked over to Sena almost like a predator stalking its prey. Sena looked up in time to see him standing above him. "Panther…kun?" Sena squeaked as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male, before he could even ask Panther tilted his head up and pressed his lips to the shorter male. Sena's eyes shot open in shock feeling the taller male's lips against his own he gasped and allowed Panther's tongue to slip inside.

The kiss was strong and passionate and Sena reacted despite being confused. He bucked against Panther grinding his growing arousal against the male. The kiss broke for air and Panther stared down at Sena. "Sena I want to push our bonds further, we don't have to we can stop now if you don't want to…" Panther said but he looked on the verge of pain.

"Panther-kun…" Sena spoke his cheeks growing red. He nodded his head and Patrick pounced on him. Their shirts came off and Sena's hands roamed over Panther's body feeling his firm muscles built from his training. Patrick was just as impressed with Sena's growing body, his hands touched growing muscles and both males shuddered.

Both males grew hard under the other's touch, their hard dicks pushing at the confines of the pants. "Let's get our pants off." Patrick said and removed his hands from Sena's body to reach for his own pants but Sena beat him to it his hands traveled down and pushed the pants down and Sena gasped as his hard cock sprang up and his hairless crotch was revealed. He was amazed at the thick pulsing length of his friend/rival. "No underwear Panther-kun?"

"Let's see what your packing." Patrick said blushing. He reached down and yanked down Sena's shorts. Sena was also going commando, he had a dark nest of hair above his cock and his length pulsed in the cool air. "We got another thing in common we both like to go commando."

"Hmm." Panther purred and began kissing Sena's neck. Sena moaned and his hands found Panther's hard cock. "Panther-kun touch me to." Sena said and began pumping his length. Patrick obeyed and his hands found Sena's length, he touched and caressed it amazed at the feel of the other's length. "Ah Panther-kun!"

"Sena-kun!" Panther moaned in response and the two began pumping each other's lengths. Their lips met hotly and Sena kissed back making the kiss more intense. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance but like their races the match ended in a draw.

Sena's hands left Panther's cock to grab his firm rear and he began to grind against Patrick's hard length. Panther moaned and held both their cocks and began pumping them together. "Sena fuck I am gonna cum."

"Me to let's go together…" Sena moaned and began dry humping Panther the friction pushing both males over the edge. They moaned and came hard spraying their seed all over each other's stomachs.

"Sena I want to go all the way with you." Patrick said blushing. Sena looked away. "We can't…"

"I see I'm sorry I won't ask again." Panther spoke and quickly turned away. Sena caught him and pulled him back. "No I mean we both have to run back it would be difficult if one of us is limping, so let's run home winner tops." Sena said and kisses his cheek. He yanked up his shorts and took off running. Panther got hard getting a glimpse of Sena's ass.

"You're on!" He said with a grin and pulled up his shorts and ran after Sena.

The race ended in a draw so the males compromised with a 69 position. Panther swore he would one day be fast enough and be worthy enough to claim Sena as his.

End


End file.
